1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information notification device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information notification device for an image forming apparatus having a printer engine capable of forming images on a recording medium, and an electrical power supply unit capable of supplying electrical power to the printer engine.
2. Background Information
In recent years, image forming apparatuses provided with what is known as a sleep mode can be frequently seen. Sleep mode is a mode in which electrical power is provided to only the minimum necessary units of the units in the apparatus, in order to reduce electrical power consumption.
Furthermore, this type of image forming apparatus sometimes includes an information notification device that notifies the user of equipment information indicating the current internal state of the image forming apparatus, such as the number of sheets of paper, the amount of toner remaining, and so on. For example, if the image forming apparatus is capable of being connected to and communicating with an external apparatus such as a PC or the like, a user can obtain the desired equipment information regarding the image forming apparatus by using an external apparatus to request the current equipment information from the image forming apparatus.
An apparatus of this type is known in which when an equipment information request is received during sleep mode, electrical power is provided to the necessary units so that the equipment information regarding the current state within the apparatus can be obtained as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-130526. Also, an apparatus of this type is known in which equipment information is stored in a storage unit just before the image forming apparatus is turned off, and when the image forming apparatus receives an equipment information request in sleep mode, the equipment information in the storage unit is transmitted to the source of the request as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-214659.
A technology related to this is an image forming apparatus in which when several instructions to execute image forming processes are received in sleep mode, these processes are carried out together at a specific time as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-88499.
In the apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-130526, every time a request for equipment information is received, it is necessary to supply electrical power to the printer engine that forms images on sheets, to start up the printer engine, and to obtain the current equipment information from the printer engine. However, starting up the printer engine generates noise, and electrical power is consumed.
Also, in the apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-214659, the equipment information output to the source of the request is not necessarily the most recent information. In other words, the information is not necessarily the equipment information at the time that the request was received. Therefore, there is a possibility that equipment information is output to the source of the request that is very different from the current state of the image forming apparatus.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved image notification device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.